Lucius Malfoy goes Muggles
by Sera-m
Summary: Lucius malfoy has been serious injurt in a attac. He has information and needs to be save.unfortunatly the only one who can save him is a Muggle.How does this turn out
1. a strange request

It was a hot summer day. Catherine was sitting in front of the window. She wondered if she would ever feel less hate for the man who just left her. She laughed she finely did feel something for him. A letter arrived but not like normal mail. The Letter came by an Owl. She looked at the Owl who was waiting for her she took the letter gave the Owl some seeds she had and started reading the letter.

_Dear Miss C. Alexanders,_

_I am sorry to disturb you as I know that you are not normally hearing something from our world.  
I have gotten your name from a muggle friend and wondered if we could meet._

_We are in desperate need of your help._

_Mr. Weasly_

_Ministry of magic _

Catherine read the letter again and than wrote back.

_Dear Mr. Weasly,_

_As you need my help desperately will grant a meeting,_

_Please bring the friend you talked about as well._

_If it is okee with you I would like to meet Tomorrow morning at the Clinic around 10am._

_Sincerely_

_Doctor C A Alexanders_

She gave the letter to the owl and it flew off. Catherine was wondering what it was about. She walked down looked over her little paradise how long ago was it that she did not even know how beautiful it could be.

She received an owl later that day that the meeting was okee. Catharine wrote herself a mental note not to forget to ask why the owl.

The next morning Catharine went to work, she did not have any meeting planned except her owl note meeting. She smiled at the woman in the reception and told her to ring as a Mr. Weasly arrived. She walked to some patients of her and then greeted them looking at the carts. Then she walked to her office and started reading on some files she had. AT 9.45 she got a call from the reception that Mr. Weasly arrived. She stood up and walked down. A man was standing there and a good friend of her she walked towards them with a smile and greeted them Dirk good to see you. Mr. Weasly I take she said. Seeing there where more people behind them. Mr. Weasly nodded. Can we please talk somewhere else than here he asked but clearly he was interested in everything he saw? Of cause Mr. Weasly just follows me. A party of six rose and Catharine looked at Dirk. You have something to explain. Dirk smiled just listen with an open mind. They stepped into the elevator and she saw some of the group looking surprised when they went up. When she walked out of the elevator a little boy came up to her Catty, Catty see I can I can... Catherine looked at the little boy great Harry great. I told you would see again after the operation. The little boy hugged Catherine and walked of. Catherine smiled at Dirk You remember Little Harry. He was so sad when he came. What love cannot do? Dirk looked at her and your magical hands. Catharine smiled. You are coming for your check up soon as well not. Dirk smiled yes Cathy I am. Looking forward to it. Cathy replayed and opened the door to her office for them. Please take a seat and than Mr. Weasly you can explain the desperate situation you are in. Mr. Weasly looked at her. Please let me introduce the others to you. The man on my left here is Professor Dumbledore; the man next to him is Professor Snape, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin . Catharine looked at them. Smiled and looked at Mr. Weasly thanks for introducing tell me what can I do for you? Mr. Weasly looked surprised when Catharine's phone rang. She took the call and smiled. Sorry I am in a meeting as soon as I am free I will come and see you; Harry put the phone down and goes play. She smiled put up the phone and spoke to someone. Than looked at Mr. Weasly sorry about the interruption. She looked at Dirk he nodded. I will be back shortly. Catharine looked at Mr. Weasly well tell me.

Mr. Weasly looked at the man he introduced as Professor Dumbledore. We have a big favor to ask of you. We are in need of your help in an urgent matter. We need muggle expertise. Catharine looked at him. Okee I think you better start by the beginning. What is a muggle and why do you need specially my help. Professor Dumbledore looked at her. A muggle is a non magical person. I and the rest of this group are wizards. Catharine nodded and waited for him to go on. That moment the door opened and a man stepped in. Catharine's face changed straight away from nice to strict and no smile was to be found. She stood up, I am in a meeting leave my office .The man looked at her than in the room he saw he was out numbered and left. Giving her an angry look. Catharine looked at Professor Dumbledore and smiled please go on. Dirk Came in was that that basterd again is he still bothering you. Catharine nodded. He proposed 7 times by know tried to kill me 12 time 11 times potions 1 time by running me over. Probably no potions left. Dirk looked at her and the police. Catharine looked at him. Other subject. But Dirk you lied to me and that is not nice. Dirk smiled as he heard she did not speak in anger. I did not feel you would believe me. Catharine looked at him and why would you ever think I would not. Do you really think I am as stupid as you look? Dirk smiled thanks. So you believe we are wizards. Catharine nodded. I treated several wizard and witches already. Professor Dumbledore smiled I heard about that yes and that brings me to my problem. We have a Wizard who is in need of you expertise. He lost his eye side and hearing during a battle and we wondered if you would take a look at him as our doctors cannot find anything wrong.

Why is this patient so important she asked and they al looked at each other. That is not something you need to know. Catharine stood up, well as you do not wish to tell me everything I do not wish to help you as secrets most of the time are not helping me. Dirk stood up Catharine please trust me. Catharine looked at him. I do trust you but I do not like secrets you know why. When there is something wrong I need to know about tell me now. Dirk looked at her. His name is Lucius Malfoy and he is a powerful but mean wizard he hates al muggles but has information for us that would benefit but he only wants to talk when he got his eye side back. Catharine sat down again. Malfoy she said Yes he is not really a nice boy. Dirk looked at her stunned you know about him. Catharine smiled as you did not know that I knew that wizards exist I can just explain that I treated several witches and wizards and most of them told me about there world. Although never was I send an owl before. Well I heard about your war with Voldemort. Dirk just nearly kept his coffee in his mouth. You know about him. Catharine smiled yes. And that the malfoy's are the baddest and Voldemort left hand. What makes you think he will let me help him?

I am not gone lie to him about being a muggle. Professor Dumbledore smiled so you will take a look at him. Catharine smiled When do you bring him her. Everybody looked at her; you need to come with us as he is in prison. Catharine smiled I will take my first look in your world but if I treat him he will need to be here. Professor Dumbledore smiled we will discuss that if that is necessary later. Catharine looked at the old man. May I ask why you have brought so many people to the meeting? Well If you needed proof and for security for proffer Dumbledore. The door flew open the man who was earlier there looked at her. He threw something toward her and ran off. The snake laid on her desk a king cobra hits. Catharine smiled but sat quietly. Then her hands moved and the snake was staped to death without being able to bite her. Dirk smiled he will succeed once he said. Catharine Nodded Maybe. But I will try to stop him I like being alive. Well when you will be able to check him out. Catharine looked at her agenda what about the day after tomorrow. Dumbledore nodded and Catharine looked at the other man. She stopped at Professor Snape. Suddenly she smiled at him. What he snapped at her. Catharine looked I was wondering why I knew your name but could not remember meeting you. But I had once a patient who talked a whole night just about you. Snape looked at her; well did he/ she like me. Catharine shook her head no but he really liked cursing everything about you. I am happy he is healthy know. Lupin and Black where smiling big smiles. Well gentleman. If that is everything I would like to ask you to leave as I have a hospital to run. Dirk smiled and an appointment with me. Catharine smiled looked in her agenda, correct she said shook her head and walked with the gentleman out of her office. Why are you saying the day after tomorrow if you are free tomorrow Mr. Lupin asked? Because of that I am off Tomorrow which I have not been for 6 weeks in a row 24hours a day I am almost working around the clock and tomorrow I am off. Get some sleep and some relaxation. I don't have of anytime Snape snapped. Catherine looked at him. She smiled. We once need to talk about that she said. Because I heard you where so good in making potions and you do not even have the ability to make a potion that changes your manners. She looked at Dirk See you in half an hour. I just want to check on Harry. Dirk nodded. Snape looked at her Irritating woman he said. Very intelligent woman Dumbledore said. Pretty Sirius black said. Strong woman Lupin added. Not available Dirk added and everybody looked at him. How would be interested in someone like that Snape said. Lupin and Black looked at each other smiling. Professor Dumbledore smiled as well. Cathy de little boy named Harry shouted at Dirk and he turned around Cathy help the little boy said and ran off. Dirk and the others followed. She saw that the same man was trying to strangle her somehow he got close enough and was now strangling her. Catharine was trying to get him of off her. Snape was the fasted grapped him and pulled him of off her. Basted he said. The man turned at Snape I did not know she had a new lover .Snape looked at him, you do not need to know everything Snape snapped. Get out of here before I strangle you Snape said angry. Dirk sat with Catherine who pushed her hands away. I am okee. Harry how are you she asked her voice sounded not very well. I got help he said and threw himself in her arms. Thanks my little man you where brave. He smiled and walked off. Catherine stood up and looked at Snape. Thank You, she said. Well I think my holiday starts now she said. Dirk our appointment can we do that later. Dirk smiled need some company. She shook her head, No now I have a new lover it is to dangerous. Her eyes looked at Snape. You did not make live easier on yourself by saying that. He will try to kill you now as well. Snape smiled I did not say I was your new lover he said evenly. No she said but that does not matter you did not say you where not and that makes for him the answer yes. Although I do not think that if you said No he would have believed you. Dumbledore looked at her what do you think about coming to Hogwarts for a few days. So you can see what we are doing in the wizarding world. Professor Snape may have something for your neck. Catherine looked at him. Professor Dumbledore smiled. Well I can take my stuff with me and than we can go to see the patient later on. Dumbledore nodded well that is agreed on then. Do you need help getting your stuff? Catharine shook her head no I will be okee. She walked of to her office. Strong girl Sirius Black said. Poor Girl Lupin said she is scared to death. Snape looked at them and than at Dirk why does she not go to the police. Dirk looked at him because she is full in the believe that she gets what she deserves. Dumbledore nodded but did not say anything. Catharine was in her office putting everything together for the first examination. Her hands shook when she took a few papers. She looked at them. Than sad down took out some tablets looked at them but did not take them . she just looked at the door wondering when the nightmare would be over. She looked as the door opend and Dirk walked in Ready he asked. She nodded. Do I need to take other hospital stuff or do you have some things. Dirk shook his head if you really need something we can get it but we have a lot of stuff as well. Catharine looked at him and he gave her a hugh. Come on in my world you will be save for him. She nodded let's go. She hughed little Harry and walked with Mr Weasly and the rest outside. Dirk looked at her Just hold on to me catherina took his arm and felt a strange pull on her she closed her eyes. A moment later she fellt she landed and opend het eyes. She looked at the most beautifull castle she ever seen. Welcome to Hogwarts Dirk Said and Mister Weasly looked at her. Well as long as you stay on these grounds for now it will be okee. I go and do the paperwork. Dirk looked at Professor Lupin. Can you show her I need to tell somebody she is here. And Dirk was gone. Catherina shook her head. And looked at Professor Lupin. Wel Mr Lupin you heard please show me . You can call me Remus he said. And Catharie nodded only if you call me Cath. Remus Lupin smilled . Can I do that to Sirius black asked. Cath looked at him You need to asked Remus himself if you can cal him remus. Sirius looked at her and laughed no can I call you cath. Cath smilled of cause you can Mr Black.. Sirius he said and smilled took her other arm she looked at Dumbledore professor can I be excused. Dumbledore nodded and Cath walked with the both man. Professor Snape looked at Dumbledore. Why do I have the feeling she is different than other muggles. Dumbledore smiled and looked at Snape Well noticed Severus well Noticed..

Cath was walking together with Sirius and remus inside the castle as a boy ran up to them. Sirius you are back. Hi rem. The boy hughed the man. This is Cath Sirius said to the boy. Cath can I introduce you to my gotson Harry. Cath smilled at him. Nice meeting you. The boy walked awayand cath looked at him hansom boy she said to Sirius. Who smiled. Well we leave you alone than for a second they said to see what room you are in. cath Smilled that's okee. She walked around her attention to a path down to the dungeons. She walked in and looked at the paintings. She fellt all off a sudden a hand on her shoulder and as a reaction she she took the hand and turned it around. Easy it just me a voice said. She knew the voice and let go Professor Snape rubbed is arm. What are you doing here he snapped at her.where are the two who where with you.. cath smiled. They are looking for a room for me. I just looked around they never said it was not allowed. Well don't this castle is not like normal castles. He looked at her his looked at her troath which was very brushed . Does it hurt he asked. She shook her head not much. Follow me he said and turned around. She followed him . take this it will help Snape said. Cath looked at the vail she was holding. She did not know if she could trust him. Thanks but no thanks she said.

You do not trust me Snape said he had seen the struggle in her eyes. I do not trust easely Cath said. And although I know you are a master in the potions who says you not simple try to kill me as you do not wish me to help Mr Malfoy. Snape laughed I could be that is truh but believe me I am not. Trust is earned mister Snape not just given. Call me Professor Snape or Severus he said . She smilled I will Profesor she said. Her smile was back on her face and Snape liked it. well that is a start he said softly. Now get out as I need to teach some kids potions. She looked at him May I stay and look how you are teaching. Snape nodded but no interference. Maybe you will learn something. Cath nodded and took a chair. The class walked in and Cath listen how he teached the children a potion. He was very strict but she could see why as they where to do difficult thinks would could end up leathel. She had some pen and paper and was writing as wel. What nobody saw but the smile on cath face the students knew she was interested in the subject. The double hours past and Snape walked to her. What where you writing down he asked. She smilled. That Professor Snape is a question I know the answer of and you do not need to know. Snape smilled a second than his face turned hard again. I have know 5th years and my own house and Griffoendor. Please do not interact when I have them as they really do not like me. Cath smilled. I can understand .He walked back to his desk and students came in. they noticed her at once and Cath Saw the boy named potter she smilled.at him than she noticed a other boy from the other house. She smilled as well to him. The boy turned red and sat down. The lesson went on and cath sometimes looked up as he really snaped and treated the Griffoendor Class and specially Harry and a red haired boy she suspected a son of Mister Weasly as a Girl named Hermonie very hard. She looked up several times but did not say anything again she was writing. Professor Snape smilled in his head seeing that she did not say anything although he could see she did not think it was fair what he did. He did not mind it was not fair they needed the points. After class Cath was finishing her notes. Snape walked toward her. Well let me read your notes. Cath looked at him No she said. But I can tell you one thing. You are a very nasty professor. I am happy I do not have to follow your classes her smile made up for her words. Well What did you think of my house aren't they good in potions. Cath looked at him, You have a very smart and intelligent house Professor Snape, although I thought you house was Slytherin and not Gryffindor. Snape looked at her the twinkle in her eyes was breath taking. He thoughed her hair it fellt like silk. There eyes locked together. Can we come in Serverus. A voice said. Cath looked around seeing Sirius and Remus . The big smiles on there faces she knew they had been standing there already for a longer time Cath took her papers and walked away from him. He saw the empty vail and knew she trusted him . why this made him feeling good about himself he did not know.

The next day Cath sat with Sirius who's name was cleared and was know teaching care of magical creatures and with remus who was teaching Defence against the Dark art. Snape heard them talk about notes he made and that they did not know what she wrote. That evening he saw her walkingthe wind played with her golden blond curls . she seemed relaxed.again making notes of some things. He wanted to walk up to her when he saw a blond headed boy looking at her. She saw him and smiled the boy from his house walked over to her the look on the boys face turned from nice to surprised to angry . He could hear the boy screaming at her but she just laughed and looked at him. He was surprised that the boy never took his wand.he just dashed of into Hogwarts. Snape saw her making notes and walking on. He walked fast towards her. What was that al about he asked. Cath looked at him. The boy found out I was a Non magic being and was very upset by this. I hope his father had the same feelings. Snape looked at her why is that. Cath looked because If I help him he had a reason to listen. Because if he hates me he wants to get well soon and well that;s why I am here to get him healty and all. Snape looked at her. When are you seeing him he asked. Tomorrow morning at 09.00 hours. Snape nodded who is coming with you mr Weasly and a nurse. As he cannot hear me he will not notice how many people are there as soon as that changes than it could be more dangerous.. She looked up at him want to read the notes I made about you. Professor, He looked at her call me Severus please. Cath smilled Okee Severus. Want to see them. Severus looked at her. His name on her lips felt wonderfull. The soft way she had said it.. cath looked at him, the look in his eyes frightend her. She turned around and walked by the lake where she sat down. Snape followed her and sat next to her She gave him the parkement and she started reading it. It was a opservation about the both classes she was in. She understood his way of teaching although he could read that she was not very fond of the way he favorite his house. He looked up to her. You really understand why I am that stricked he said she smilled.I am worried she said. Snape looked at her Why because of Malfoy, She nodded what if I cannot do anything for him.. than we will try something else do not worrie about it.She looked at the sky. Time for bed she said. You look at the stars for that. She smilled Yes severus. I look at the sky for that. They walked back to Hogwarts and together walked to her room. She smilled at him. Thanks for the talk Severus she said and walked in. care for a wiskey she asked suddenly. Sverus nodded always.and stepped in.. . They talked al evening and then she late Snape out she smilled at him and he gave her a little smile. It is late go to sleep tomorrow will be very hard on you. Catharine laughed. The first part will not be him convincing me to examen him. It will be after he has his hearing back to let me treat him more.

Catharine went to bed hoping she could find a way to sleep. She was not very happy about to treat A Malfoy,


	2. Lucius Malfoy

The next morning Catherine woke up she showered and looked in the mirror. Well Catherine today is the day I wonder why you are the only one to help him. she said in the mirror. She walked out and saw Mr. Weasly standing there together with professor Dumbledore. She smiled at them but the smile did not touché her eyes like it normally did..

Well let's go she said and they walked of.

At the prison they where stopped and Mr. Weasly gave the papers the guard nodded and walked with them. She stepped into the cell which seemed to be transformed into a hospital room. In the middle sat a man gracefully but his face was with anger and fear. She looked at the woman sitting next to him. Hello I am Catherine. The woman took her hand I am Jean I am his nurse. She looked at Mr. Weasly. Can I Mr. Weasly nodded. She looked at the nurse can he hear or see anything that you know of the nurse shook her head. Than I want you al to leave I need to be alone with him. Professor Dumbledore nodded and they walked out. The man smiled. So you can hear something she said. That is always good. So that you do not mistake me for being here because a Malfoy needs help I am here because a close friends ask me to take a look at you so I would really like it if you would cooperate with me so I can examine you and see if I can do something. I am just a Muggle to use your terms so If you have a problem with that please tell me know so I can go away and have times for others.

The discussed was visible on his face, You may examine me as I understood you are my only option. Catherine Smiled . okee some questions How much can you see and hear.. He laughed I cannot see anything except for some grey figures and bright light. I hear on my left side a lot right nothing. Catherine walked to his Right. Can you understand what I am saying know . Yes Lucius said. But it is very soft and strangely deformed.. She walked to his left and here you hear it clear. Yes but only when people talk calmly I can Understand what they are saying just like you just did,

She wrote down something. Okee can you stand up for me. He did. Thanks you . No problem Lucius said as soon as I am cured I will take a long bath and have you touch washed away from my body. He heard her smile. What is so funny he asked angry. Mr. Malfoy you just need a sink and some water not a total bath to wash my touch away I will not touch your whole body. But I can be honest that if it come to an operation you will go to the muggle world as I do not operate here. He wanted to say something . Now stop talking Mr. Malfoy and concentrate. I want you to grape my hand as soon as you can see it in front of your eyes. He tried but missed. Okee You will see a light in a minute try to focus and grab it. He tried but again missed. He pounces his fist in the wall. I do not like this he said. No but I need to know Catherine said. You can sit down again the chair I moved a little to the left, thanks he said felled for the chair and sat down.

I need to ask you a few questions if you don't want to answer a question just say so and I will go on. Please be aware that I am Just trying to find out what could have happened with you hearing and sighed, I am not here to find out why you did something. He smiled but you already dislike me he said. Catherine wanted to lie and so No but she was always honest with patients. Yes, I have my reasons for that. That does not change the fact that if I can help you I will do what ever I can if you allow it.

Lucius nodded fair is fair.

Okee first question

Catherine :Before you accident did you have a perfect eye side and hearing?

Lucius: Yes.

Catherine: did you have any headache before it happened

Lucius: No

Catherine: Never problems with headaches?

Lucius: I already said NO to that didn't I

Catherine: what is the last you can remember hearing?

Lucius: you speaking

Catharine smiled: what is the last you heard before you lost part of your hearing.

Lucius smiling: the building collapsing and somebody shouting a spell to save somebody else.

Catherine: What is the last you have seen clearly.

Lucius: My wife dying

Catherine : did you see any bright light after that or felt a hard nock on your head.

Lucius: No

Catherine: Did you lose unconsciousness at some point.

Lucius yes

Catherine: how did that happen what did you feel.

Lucius: Somebody hit me with something on my head.

Catherine : so you have been hit with something over your head but it was not a hard hit.

Lucius: Okee yes it was a hard hit.

Catherine smiling : thanks that's al I need to know.

Lucius no problem and what do you think can you make my life worth living again.

Catherine closed her eyes: Nobody but yourself can make your life worth living.

Lucius: You know what I mean.

Catherine: I think I will be able to restore your hearing completely. That is my primary focus first as I may be able to keep you here in the prison as it seems to be not a big problem. Your eye side is an other thing and I need some more test about that.

Well I really love the prison but can't you do anything for me so I can go to Malfoy manor: Lucius asked. Catherine looked at him Like it is not possible for you to escape then although stupid you will possible try. They will find a way to keep me there and I will have everything I need there . and the dementors will not be there to take away my energy. Dementors I heard about them Catherine said. Sorry I am muggle we do not believe everything we read. Lucius smiled that is why we can take over the muggle world easy he said. Catherine smiled well I would need to teach you how to fight bind than she replied. You got me there doctor.. than he stopped you never said your last name. Catherine smiled you noticed I don't even remember telling you my first name. No but I understood that one Lucius said. Good for me to know. Well I will see what I can do about Malfoy manson although I am not sure if you would like me have there. I will take care after I am healthy that al muggle things are gone.

She put her hand on his. Don't use energy hating me Mr. Malfoy use it to get better. Well we will be in touch later she said and he heard the door open and close. She smiled at them. I can help him but I have a request partly it is his partly I do agree with him and hope you will do so. I want him out of this prison and back home. Mr. Weasly shook his head never. Professor Dumbledore nodded. I understand and will talk to everybody. I cannot promise anything. Is there more. She nodded don't talk around him with things he may not hear as he has partly hearing Mr. Weasly looked at her that is not possible. She smiled he can fake well I think he had a 80hearing on left 15 on right so be careful. His vision is feedback meaning that he sees but later and just on grey and black. It is something I can cure but it will take a long time. His hearing I want to start on straight away, So I need al the information you have on him medical. She kick against the door and heard him scream bitch she smiled well he has a will to fight and that is good. He also had a will to strangle muggles a nurse said. Catherine looked at the nurse you are scared of him she said. The nurse nodded. Don't be there is no need . well I do not like it. but here are all his medical over views I am sorry that they are magical. Don't worried Catharine said with anger in her voice I understand it I have treated wizards before, she turned around to Dumbledore is there somewhere I can sit without being attract by those dementors. Well We can transform Mr. Malfoy's room for that Professor Dumbledore said okee I will go inside. She turned around and walked to the chair is the corner of the room. Sorry to disturb again she said. But your nurse is afraid of you and well I can observe you better this way and read the magical outcome of your examinations. Why is she scared of me Lucius asked with a grin. I don't have a clue you are as blind as a bat and almost deaf. The change of you strangling me at this moment are less than the change of me winning a million. and believe me I will never win a million. Lucius smiled you are really not afraid of me are you. Catherine did not answer as she was reading bullshit she said al of a sudden and Lucius smiled was that an answer on my question or just something you normally say. Catherine looked at him. Sorry I have never read so many mistakes in a medical journal than I have read in your. I am sorry to tell you, you will need a bath to get my touch of your body as I will do a complete medical examination. Nice Lucius said and Catherine shook her head. I do not think you would say that after the examination. It involves a lot of needles and a lot of running. She said. Lucius smile changed to a little grin. And you are going to my hospital or to your manson. I can have this mess to work with than even a hearing person will be deaf. I like the tone of your voice when you are angry Lucius said. Be happy I am not angry at you. I can be very mean than. He smiled but did not say anything. Professor Dumbledore walked in. They really do not like him to go to his Manson. Than I take him home with me and to the hospital. They will not agree on that professor Dumbledore said. Catherine looked at professor Dumbledore. Well than I will go home and you can fight the battle the way you want but please do not come to me. Make it really clear that I can help him. And I will do so If I will be able to work I need my stuff and I need a place where I can work with him. These are crap so I will need to do a full examination. It is simple It is my way or the highway as we say it in the muggle world and if you choice is the highway please know what it is. Dumbledore smiled and walked of. Lucius heard the door close. You really are something for a muggle that is. Shut up Malfoy she said. And he did.

Catherine said goodbye to Lucius and together with Dumbledore they went back to Hogwarts. Sirius Severus and Remus where already waiting for her as was Dirk. and a little boy. Catherine saw the boy and smiled Cathy Cathy the boy screamed and ran to her I can do it I can do it. Catherine cached him. I know you can. I seen castle he said beautiful castle. Come and he dragged her to the castle. See lot of people as she walked in. Catherine looked at them and than at Snape. They found out you where treating Malfoy she said and some want to talk to you about this. Catherine nodded where. Great hall would be fine Professor Dumbledore said. Catherine nodded and walked in. A lot of students followed. Professor Dumbledore walked beside Catherine I am sorry about this. She smiled I don't mind it will be very shortly known a muggle is trying to cure him.. He smiled I know. Catherine stood In front of the crowed as they seated on there tables. She looked at them . well she said You have questions I will answer what I am allowed, please be aware that I cannot discuss medical treatment or history. A few hands went up and Catherine started with a girl from the raven claw table.

Girl: don't you mind helping a man who has killed several people.

Catherine : I have taken ode to help the one who need help and I will do so what ever the man did.

Boy: why do you not help the ones he had killed.

Catherine: the ones killed I cannot help anymore, I did treat several people who where injured by others.

Girl on hufflepuff table: Can't you just cure him and than kill him?

Catherine : I do not take a life of a patient this patient for what ever reason you have to think will not be treated differently

A blond boy on the slytherin table stood up: And what let's you think that he would agree to be treated by a Muggle.

Catherine looked at him, she smiled. The patient and I already have been talking he and I have agreed that I will treat him. He is not happy about a muggle being the last resort of treatment but he agreed. As I told him that I will be able to help him.

Just before anybody is gone ask or reads it yes we are talking about or taking him to my hospital or that he will be transferred to his manson.

I will not allow my father to go to the muggle world and be around Muggles he hates the boy said. Mr. Malfoy do you prefer me being at Malfoy manson than. The boy looked at her as he was going to explode. He will not allow that. She smiled. He suggested it. But if you wish we can talk about that in private as I can explain you more in detail what is going on Mr. Malfoy. He said down a angry look in his face..

A boy stood up he looked at her.

My name is Harry I have a question.

Catharine nodded.

Are you not afraid that when he had his health back that he will simple kill you ?

Catherine looked at him she smiled.

What will happen when he is completely healthy again I do not know and I will not think about this at this moment. He is ill and I need to treat him. If you wonder if I am afraid of him my answer is no.

You should be said the blond boy.

Why are you not afraid Harry asked

Because at this moment I am the only one who can help him as the wizards doctors have no idea what is the problem. As I have experience in these things they have come to me . You maybe saw the little boy running around. His name is Harry and he was blind and deaf. A little wizard who was afraid never to fligh a broom or use a wand. Well he made his first little flight and is dreaming of playing qudicte what ever that may be. So I can help Mr. Malfoy sr and what will happen in the further well I will see maybe I can cure more than just his eye side.

Never the blond boy said.

Harry sad down and the little boy ran to him. I can do it I can do It, Harry looked up to Catherine. He made his first flight. Harry nodded.

So any more questions. A voice will he stay at hansom or will he have ugly eyes.

The blond boy turned around but could not see who asked the question.

Catharine answered I will not tell that the possibility is will be that his eyes will change again if he will stay as Hansom as he was before I do not know for I never met him before today. I can tell you one thing he still has his flair.

Now if no further questions I want to speak to Professor Dumbledore and some other professors and will than take care to arrange some more things. She saw everybody walk out except for the blond boy and two off his friends she smiled at him looked at Dumbledore who nodded. She walked towards him. Sat down a few spaced from him.

Well what do you want to know. He looked the two friends and with a nod he send them away. Catherine waited till they where gone . the teachers had left as well.

I just want to know if you can really cure him or if they just use you to get information. She looked at him. I will be able to give him his complete hearing back. He already has partly his hearing back. The boy looked at her you know he can hear. She smiled as soon as I walked in as introduced me to his nurse I knew as he looked up. Not much but some. His body langue says a lot the same as yours. That he does not like me to treat him because I am a muggle I know. He knows I am the last step else he will stay in prison and will never see again. What is your name as I may ask Catharine said. My name is Draco why. I just don't want to keep calling you mister Malfoy I think that is your father. Draco looked at her why are you not scared of my father. because I do not fear a patient I cannot work on fear. Maybe later but I do not scare easily although I have my own problems, well I need to get the first thing ready for the first examinations and than I will see what the people of the prison have to say about where your father can stay. I prefer my hospital first that I can examine him the best I can than I will see if I can have him at his Manson, he truly seems to like it there. Draco smiled it is beautiful there that is for sure. Well do not worry about our father I will do what ever it takes to get him well again. Draco smiled and walked of Catharine looked after the boy and looked at the Slytherin banner. She smiled and put her head down on the table what did she get into why did she needed to help a Malfoy. She remembered he ode. And what somebody once said to her. Never lose hope on a patient you can cure more with your hart than with your hands. She had a headache when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up Hi Sirius she said I was just a long day that is all do not look so worried. Well of to bed than he said she smiled yes doctor and she walked off. Severus was waiting in the dungeons, how are you he said and she smiled. Tired and it was a long day that is all do not look so worried. Well off to bed than. Snape said, She looked at him I will doctor she replied and smiled . she almost suspected Remus as well. But Dirk was standing there with little Harry. We just wanted to say bye see you later. Are you okee. .Just a long day not to worried you have a appointment soon worry about that. She took little Harry in her arms. I will be back soon, but you will be going home soon she said Little Harry smiled and walked of with Dirk . she stood in front of the door and smiled why where they all so worried,

She walked in and looked again at the medical papers she just wrote things down but they did not seem to add up, there was just no logic in them. She went to bed and wondered about what was going on. She fell asleep long after that and woke up not really fully fit. She walked to the great hall and saw that student and teachers where sitting there already. She said next to professor Snape and looked at her plate. You do not seem to be awake already Snape said and she smiled I was up late taking over some medical carts that is all. I will be fine do not worried. Snape looked at her you say that a lot don't you. She smiled but did not answer. She looked at him can you tell me something those dementors what do they do to somebody. Snape looked at her, they take the happiness out of you body, they take the energy, Catherine looked at him and understood everything about the carts now, she shook her head. Thanks that helps me a lot she said and finished breakfast.

She walked after breakfast to her room and checked the charts, She wondered what more she would find in him but she knew now that she needed to get him out of that prison. She had a idea but if it would work to convince the others she did not know but she needed to give it a try.

Catherine walked over the grounds when a boy came up to her, Miss Alexander professor Dumbledore is asking for you. Catherine smiled and walked with him the door opened and she walked in, a few man where sitting at a table together with professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore.

He smiled at her and she sat down. We have been talking about what you asked and at this moment we cannot let Mr. Malfoy go back to his manson we need more time to keep him inside, Catherine nodded and waited. The men all looked at her. Than she looked at them. I wish to take Mr. Malfoy with me to my hospital he needs several examinations and I cannot do them from the prison. I know that you think this is the only way miss but what if he escapes a man said. Catherine looked at him. How can he, he is blind in a environment he does not know he had half his hearing. He will not be able to do a lot. If possible you can take of his magic availabilities than he will be somewhere lost. And I think he will not escape and we have security as well at the hospital so that will be save and I cannot help him if you send dementors on him. They looked at her confused and strange. I can help him and I can help you but I will not do that unless I can go on with my examinations in my hospital. The choice is your gentleman. I also ask that his son will be allowed to visit him. She looked at Dumbledore who nodded,. We will agree that you take him but when we have Malfoy's Manson under protection he will be transported there as soon as possible, Catharine nodded of cause he will. But no dementors I cannot have a patient die on me on the operation table because a dementors is flying over or when I just have succeeded a treatment it fails because if them. The nodded. We agree when do you want to take him with you. Catherine smiled I need to make some preparations at the hospital and I need to speak to him before I leave. The nodded although some where not really happy.

That afternoon she went back to the prison and looked at the nurse sitting nearby. As soon as lucius moved she almost jump up with her wand .Go she said and the nurse almost ran out of the cell. You are back I see miss me so much. Lucius said. Well to be honest Catherine said. NO not really but for you ego I will say yes, He smilled okee now do not look so tense as I have some good news and some bad news or for you the three will be bad. Lucius turned to her explain he said, One I will leave today to the muggle world. Two Malfoy Manor will not be available for a period as they do no agree on security reasons . three you will join me and my crew at the muggle hospital. Lucius smilled so you got me out of my cell. Clever work. You leaving is not that nice how long do I have to stay here. I think about a week I need to make arrangements for a single room. Have a crew staffed and see about the test being arranged. Okee I can do with a week . A muggle hospital I do not really feel at ease going there. I understand but for me to do my work the way I need you need to be there as I cannot and will not go up and down from one world to an other. I promise you a bath everyday so you can wash away the muggle dirt . he smilled will you bath me. Catherine smilled No we have some man doing that for us. I will not be touched when I am naked by a man Lucius said. Catherine smilled well than you need to behave when a lady helps you else it will happen. But I promise you I will asked the most ugly one so you are not tempted.

Okee I want my own room and I want my own stuff, Catherine wrote something down and than looked at him just write down what stuff you need. I CANNOT DO THAT AS I CANNOT SEE he said angry. Catherine than you probably will not mind me taking care of what you need and what not. I will asked Draco to get some clothing for you.

I will have my own bed linen. No Catherine said. You will listen to what I say lucius said. I will not do anything like that Mr. Malfoy stronger you will listen to me. It will be my word that counts else you will have a really hard time in my hospital or you need to say now that you do not want my help than I will leave and you can handle your own problems with that attitude. Catherine said. THAN GO AWAY YOU STUPID IDIOT MUGGLE YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM GOING TRUE? He creamed I do Catherine said softly taking his arm. Only I was not in prison. Now sit down and listen. Together we can make it. He wanted to talk but she put a finger in his lips. I know this is gone be very hard for you but you need to start thinking as your old self again. Think what you get and what you win. I saw your son if you are like him or better he is like you, you will make this .He took her hand why are you not running away why are you not scared.. I told you that already Catherine said. We will see each other in a week they promised to try and keep the dementors away they cannot promise me but they will try. Lucius hold her hand. I never thought I would say this and will never do it again but I think I like you. Do not flatter me Mr. Malfoy she said that show doesn't work either. Why not he said, because it does not.

Well get some rest I asked them already to give you an other nurse but she is the only one who wants to be near you without killing you. So be careful with her. A week I long without food or water. I am used to better food. She smilled good food will still need to wait for a long time as hospital food in the muggle world is not really good either but healthy. Nice he said. Than I hope Malfoy Manor will be ready soon. She smiled well I will see you in a week. She looked at his hand stroke it could not be better she said looking at his vains. What he said. She smilled the place for the first needle she said He took his hand away and she smilled. Don't worried It will be all just seemed to be a nightmare if it is over she said at the door. He smiled. Yes but the muggle nightmare will begin., although this one would be nice to keep.


	3. to the muggle hospital

It was a week ago when Catherine came back to the hospital. The new wing would be opening in 6 weeks but was ready and what better place could she think of than here to keep Mr. Lucius Malfoy. Nobody was allowed in the room with him except the staff who she selected. Lots of them where close friends and knew about the wizarding world. She asked professor Dumbledore for some help to keep the others out she knew how curious they would be with what was going on. He had just smilled and she knew it would be okee. As she had been on holiday for a few days the hospital was in disorder and she was working round the clock to get everything organized for the arrival of the man she hated to come but she did not want to let anybody know she thought that way. He was a patient and she needed to take care of him.

She got a message that evening that he would come the next day and she send a message back that this was okee. So she worked the whole night to get everything sorted even the last few things. One thing she did for him as she heard from Draco he liked that where black satin sheet for his bed. She wanted him to feel better as she was already afraid of his state because she knew that the dementors where getting at him when they found out he would be leaving. She hoped that he would be in a good healthy way because she did not want him to stay longer than absolutely necessary in her hospital.

At 4am she dragged herself to a bed in the hospital she knew he would not come before 12pm so she got some sleep. Unfortunately at 9am she was called in for an emergency and she needed to get up. This was the reason why she could not attend to Mr. Malfoy when he was brought in and a nurse needed to get him to a room. She was not aware of the special room and so he was brought to a muggle room with other muggles. Mr. Malfoy screamed and ordered around that he needed to speak to his doctor but he was simple put on relaxation medication. And was fast a sleep when at 2pm Catharine came from the OR she showed and walked to her office where Mr. Weasly was sitting. She looked at him. I am sorry I could not be there but I had a emergency operation. Mr. Weasly nodded and explained what happened. She smilled I will take care of it and she walked toward the nurses. A quick overview told her what she wanted to know and she smilled. She called some of the special staff and together they brought him to his room. They undressed him and put him in his bed. He looked terrible and Catherine straight away took some blood. She took his temperature and all the other vitals. She looked at the man in the bed. He had been looking not that bad when she saw him the first time but now he looked terrible. This was the first time she really felt sorry for him. Not because of his injury but where they had put him this was something she did not want for her worst enemy she put a I.V on him and put some fluid in his body a heart monitor was put on as well as she wanted to know what was going on with his heart but she was relieved to see it was beating strong and good. She looked what they had given him and knew he would be out for some more hours she left a message to call her when he was awake.

Than she left the room letting Lucius Malfoy dream and relax.

Lucius woke up feeling strange. He did remember being brought to the muggle hospital being put in a room full of talkative muggles. That he ordered people to get Catherine. And that he felt a needle in his arm than nothing now he woke up feeling satin sheets wearing his own pajama's and hearing some strange bleep. He felt something in his hand. He sat up just to hear somebody walking to his left site. Take it easy mister Malfoy everything will be okee. You are now in the room Doctor Alexanders prepared for you . I will call her and tell her that you are awake. The bleep you hear is a heart monitor and the thing you feel in your hand is a IV. The doctor will tell you more when she comes. Lucius just nodded happy somebody told him where he was. He felt better than he had done in times. He felt his strength coming back. He needed a shower he thought and was surprised by this as for the whole week he had not cared for it. He was thinking of how terrible he must look when he heard the door opening. He could smell her perfume. Catherine he said. She did not respond he heard her going right and than nothing dam his stupid hearing. He felt her touching his wrist feeling for something but she still did not say anything. He hated that she did not say something as he wanted to know what was going on. He felt her opening his shirt and something cold on his chest. He understood she was examining him, but still he felt left out. Catherine was smiling seeing him desperate waiting for her to say something. He heard all off a sudden a straight beep which did not sound very good and than silence. He concentrated on sound but although he knew she was not gone he could not hear her was that woman not breading. Catherine smiled. You are doing good she said. He was startled when she said something the voice came from behind him. She sounded tired. he thought. SO you can still talk why didn't you say anything when I called your name? Because in my hospital they call me doctor Alexander. As long as I do not ask them to call me by my first name. Second of all I needed to see if you could focus on the sounds around you. I am afraid to say you are not really good at it yet. We will need to work on that. I will not work on something I cannot use when I am healthy again. Catherine ignored him. Again she startled him when she touched his feed know from in front of him . You need to as I cannot and will not let you become a invalid fool who can not do anything himself even if it is just temporarily. You will do what I say or I will treat you like a little spoiled child. And believe me you will not like that. Lucius face became angry I will not let a muggle tell me what to do. Catherine smiled finely he started to be his own self. She walked to his right and he grapped he. I did hear you he said. Good she said that was what I was waiting for. Lucius smiled You are not as easy as I thought. Catherine looked at him. Mr. Malfoy I am not a easy person that is why they asked me to help you. I have a very unusual way of treating my patients but I get the best result that way. So what I can do is really treat you the way you are at this moment and that is a half deaf blind fool or I can do it my way believe me a fool you make out of yourself easy enough and I do not think I need to help you with that. I AM NOT A FOOL. He yelled at her he still did not let her go. Well now we are clear on that Mr. Malfoy can you please let me go as your IV is blocked this way. He let her go what is that IV doing. Catherine moved to his left and sat down. The IV holds a mare salt solution. The reason for that I was afraid you would go in shock after being in that prison for a long time. This takes the changed away. We also put some antibiotics and some muscle relaxes in the IV to get you up again. Why are you telling me this just make me well again Lucius said. Although he was glad she explained it. Because you want to know so don't start playing the idiot with me. I AM NOT A IDIOT Lucius screamed. No Catherine said you are a stubborn man she said softly Lucius smilled I am a Malfoy. The sarcasm in Catherine was clear when she replied. I would be so happy to be one. Mr. Malfoy please think about what you say if you wish to say something stupid. Call me Lucius: Lucius said. Catherine Smilled. If you wish I will do so Mr. Malfoy. Lucius he corrected her. Lucius she said. Than you can call me Cathy. Now Lunch will be there soon and I need to check on you blood. I will be back later today if something is wrong I have 3 nurses for you they take shifts and there is also a male nurse on the floor so do not try something stupid. By the way Your son says hello and brought the bed linnen I hope it is okee. Then Lucius remembered something who put my pajama's on he asked. He heard her laugh. I did Lucius as I could hardly let you sleep in you clothing. Well We will talk later tomorrow we may be having some surgery. Okee lucius said and laid down. He heard her walking away and smiled she was something special he never met a muggle like that. He still did not really like her after all she was just a simple muggle but than again she was not afraid of him. He heard the door opening and the smell of food coming in. What do you wish to eat Mr. Malfoy we have Fish steak or vegetarian. Salmon please Lucius said. The nurse laughed Fish for Mr. Malfoy he wants Salmon. He heard somebody laugh. Okee I will take care of it.. Coming up Mr. Malfoy the woman said and she walked of he heard the laughing but did not think it was funny. The door opened again and somebody walked in. he heard the laugh in her voice when she said. Well can you eat by yourself or do you need some help. Just tell me where it is I can do it myself. Left is the fish, potatoes front on the plate and carrots right. Yogurt left side beside the plate. A orange in front of the plate. Please give me a shout when you need me. My name is Jane. Lucius smilled an took his fork. He was used eating alone now and was already handy. Although he already smelled it was not salmon on his plate he did like the fish after 4 months he really did not matter that this was not the food he was used to. Can we talk some he asked I have not talked to somebody else in weeks. OF cause what do you want to know. Lucius was thinking what could he talk about with a muggle. Do you know anything about me he asked. Jane smilled. Yes mister Malfoy and before you wonder I am a witch. I just like working in the hospital here with Doctor Alexanders. Why Lucius asked. Because she does treat people all the same muggles good or bad wizards good or bad. She treats them and it does not matter to her what they do or did .I have great respect for her because of that. As she already health many death eaters and she let them all go knowing they would kill again but her ode tells her to. As long as they are coming free she will let them go free. Lucius thought for a second so when the dark lord himself would walk in here she would help him I think she would but than he would need to get to her first and believe me that is not the easiest to day. You where in luck that somebody asked her to look at you she turns people down when she is to busy. She would turn the dark lord down as he would ask her and she was to busy Lucius smiled that would get her killed. Her heard Jane laugh what is so funny. She is being treated to be killed about everyday and that does not stop her from working. Tell me Lucius said. Liking the information he got. Well Jane started they have tried at this moment 18 times to poison her. 3 time to stab her 4 times running her over by a car and 1 time she almost got strangled. She still walks on with a smile on her face. And this happened the last 2 months. I do not know if the stabbing was from wizard but I know 2 wizard tried to poison her. Lucius smiled. She sounds like a strong woman, she is Jane said. But she can be very hard when you so not listen to her. Lucius nodded I noticed that. He finished his meal that was delicious he said. I am happy the salmon was to your liking Jane said. He smilled touché he said . Is there something else you need. I would like a shower he said. I will ask the doctor if your iv can be taken out so you can have a shower or a bath what ever you like doctor Alexanders took care you have everything something tells me she really wants you out here as soon as possible. Lucius smiled she just liked me he said. He could not see Jane's face else he would know that what he said was fare from the truth. If possible a bath then he said. Jane walked of he felt he missed something but did not know what. An hour later he heard somebody come in. he smelled her perfume again. Cathy he said again she did not answer. He felt her touching his wrist again and took her hand. Please tell me hello as I would really like to hear who walks in. I will do she replied. And please tell me what you are doing as well. He heard her taking a deep breath. I am checking your pulse and will check your heartbeat as well. I can see that your breading is good so if the rest is okee I will take the iv out so you can go to your bath, What is wrong he asked as he heard in her voice she did not like something she saw or had seen. Nothing Mr. Ehh lucius don't worry about a thing. Now he was worries as he always started to worry when people told him not to worry he than knew they where not telling him everything. Normally he could see it at there faces but know he was blind he could not see her face He took her hand when he felt her hand on his. Tell me you are keeping something from me and I do not like that. Cathy Please stay honest with me! He said. Catherine sat down again. It is just that I cannot get a operation room for you for 3 days as everything is fully booked and they double booked my spaces. I had already set up last week when I was back. I hate that. I want your hearing restored as soon as possible as your eye side needs working on as well. And that will take some time. Lucius heard the anger in her voice when she talked about the operation rooms and the worry when she talked about his eye side. Why do you want to start on my eye side so fast he asked. She wanted to answer he heard but than stopped with a half word. Honest she said. He nodded. Because you have as far as I can tell feedback vision in gray and black. Which means that you see the movement after it has come. It will take at least three operations to get you eye side back the out come of them will tell if you need a fourth one. The longer we wait the longer it will take to heal. Lucius nodded but why are you worried. Because I do not know the effect of the dementors. I do not know if you are mentally strong enough after them. Bloody Weasly she said he promised me. Lucius smilled how often I did not say that. Catherine looked at him sorry you did not need to hear that. Don't worry he said and smiled you are just a.. he stopped… human he went on. A muggle you wanted to say. Lucius nodded but somehow you do not classify as a muggle he said. Catherine stood up, I will take care of your bath lucius any preferences on a scent. You already know what I like Lucius said I can hear it in your voice. Catherine laughed Draco told me she replied. But I need to ask as you could have changed your mind on what you like. Lucius smilled at her than closed his eyes. She walked of let him get some sleep first if he is awake tell me I will take care of his bath. Jane looked at her. You s want to take care of it. Catherine smiled I promised Draco I would Jane nodded and she understood what Catherine was talking about.

When Lucius woke up he felled more stronger than he had done in times. He heard somebody in the room Hello he said. Just me Jane said. Want something to drink. Yes pleases a glass of champagne pleases he joked. Sorry we just have that cheap stuff and that taste like water Jane replied. Well give me than some water he said. We have tea coffee orange juice as well she said. He smilled Orange juice it is and than my bath please. He heard Jane walk off and come back 10 minutes as it seemed later. Left side she said he took the glass and tasted it is was fresh. He smilled thanks. He drank it all at once he was thirsty she gave him an other one. Thanks he said he started to wonder why he was so nice to her but he knew that he needed he still. And she was a witch. Doctor Alexander took care of your bath so that should be ready but know. Come on, she helped him to an other room he smelt the scent already. Jane noticed Jane did not like it. But he did not care he wondered of Cathy liked it and know he wondered why he cared if Cathy liked it. I hope You can handle yourself know just put your clothing on the chair left of you the bath is two steps in front of you. He heard her leave and was happy about that. He undressed himself walked carefully to the bath and got in. the water was a nice temperature and the scent was nice maybe a bit strong but he did not mind. He relaxed and closed his eyes. Suddenly he heard something on his left. Is somebody there he asked. Yes Catherine said I am here. Where you here al along he asked but he knew the answer. Yes she said. So you like watching man undress and get into a bath. I wanted to know if you could manage and if we needed to train you . And I wanted to make sure that you would not drawn in the bath. Lucius felled embarrest. You cannot just let me undress myself and step into the bath without telling me you are there, that is not fair. he said Catherine noticed he was angry. She wondered why? I can you just noticed she replied hoping for a reaction. I do not want a muggle to see me naked Lucius said a little more angry. Why not Catherine asked. Because I … he stopped himself as he knew he wanted to scream at her knowing she liked that reaction from his he just did not know why. Because I just want witches to see what I can offer them in bed he said in a way just he could. Catherine hold her laugh he noticed. what is so funny he asked. I think I just saw the first little glimpse of Mr. Lucius Malfoy in the real and it was very funny. Lucius smilled well if you are sitting there doing nothing than wash my hair he said. A surprise to him she started to wash his hair. He liked it he relaxed and let his mind drift. When he felled a hand on his shoulder he just took it and kissed the palm he started to nibble on a finger. Than let go waiting. Nothing happened he came back to reality. Sorry he said No problem Catherine said but Lucius heard that she was not pleased with what he had done. Again he wondered why. Why do you dislike me He asked. For a second he thought she would not answer than he heard her voice. Think about what you have done think what I do and than answer your own question she said.

Catherine walked out of the bathroom and asked Jane to keep an eye on him. He seems to manage okee she said to Jane . She walked of to the operation rooms and looked at the schedules she cursed again seeing that again her time was overbooked and that the rest of the 2 weeks where fully booked. Than she started to see that it was again the same doctor and she has enough of him . she walked to the room he was in took a deep breath and knocked. Come in a voice said and she walked in. The man directly saw that it was not really a good thing to have let her come in. Why do you take my times for operation every time I try to operate on Mr. Malfoy she asked. Catherine what ever…. He stopped seeing she did not want to deal with his lies. I do not want him to be operated here. This is a hospital we heal patient and as long as I work here I will take care that he will not be able to be operated here. Catherine smiled well that is than settled you leave. Because I think that if they have to choose between you leaving and me leaving they prefer you leaving. He looked at her anger on his face. Catherine stopped him when he wanted to say something. Richard she started you know as well as I do that I do not like him being here. I am working full time at the moment and take him on. As soon as his operation is done I already heard we can move him to his Manson what means that I can operate him there if necessary but the longer we wait the longer we keep him here. You know the hearing will take one operation his eye side at least 3 . how long will you battle me how long do you want him here. Richard looked at her SO if I give you one day you will get him out of this hospital. Catherine smiled I will take him out as soon as possible and will only be back for his operation on his eyes which I will try to do as a day visit if I am not able to do it at his Manson. Richard smilled at here Catherine what ever made you the way you are and why are you so willing to help the man who… he stopped. He also knew something was between the two of them but also he did not know what exactly. Catherine smiled at him but did not answer his unasked question. Well can I have the operation room tomorrow than she asked with a smile Richard wanted to believe was just for him. Yes he said I will make other arrangements. Catherine walked out of the room. Nobody could see it but she was still very angry. Why did she always needed to fight for things as she was trying her best to save a life or to cure a illness. She went outside just to find that somebody was waiting for her. She did not see the knife coming on time and he stabbed her luckily somebody came just outside and helped her. She walked in and Richard stitched her up again the police she did not call. But she made a mental note to not go outside again without being clear in her head. Angry with herself she walked over the wing talking to patients. If they had taken the time to listen to her maybe some would have noticed the anger in her voice but nobody did. Yes they noticed that she was busy and walking every where but what was different they did not notice. Nobody except one the man who she would have loved not to notice. Lucius Malfoy.

As she walked in the room she said hello directly. Something she had not done before. He was aware of it and listen to her walking. What is wrong he asked her. She stopped walking. Nothing is wrong why do you ask. He could even hear it in her voice although she tried not to let it notice. She was angry. What did he or she do to make you so angry he asked. Catherine looked at him and he could feel she was surprised that he noticed. I am not completely deaf and it is clear to me something is up. Catherine thought a second than walked towards his bed. Do not worry I just had a conversation with a doctor who seemed to make it his duty to be in my way. As he did not like the idea of a Malfoy on his operation table. I just told him that he did not need to fear that anymore because if he would not give me tomorrow my time back he would never operate here again. Lucius smiled what made you so angry about the conversation than, as it seemed to work all out they way you wanted. Lucius asked. Because he is a doctor and as so he needs to know that a patient goes before the ideal. He may not like it but he cannot treat my patients as the last scum on earth because he things they are. And thinks they do not deserve treatment. Lucius smiled are you always so strong about your patients or is it just me you feel a warm hart for. Catherine was stunned how could he ever think she carried a warm hart for him. I always do what I think what is best for my patients Mr. Malfoy she said. He knew she was angry and did not reply on it with more than a simple oke. He felt her hand taking his wrist again feeling his pulse. Lucius was the first feeling the warm fluid in his arm. What are you doing he asked Catherine looked at him than at his arm. He heard her curse. The IV broke she said. But he could feel it was not mare fluid he knew the smell and the stickiness. It was blood. He noticed somebody coming in and gasping than taking over Catherine her task but he did not hear her leave. What happened he wondered. He did not feel pain so he was not hurt. Lucius cursed for the first time in his mind that he could not see. He heard Jane asking something but did not respond as he was focused on his surroundings .when Jane said it again he turned to her. WHAT he said. You need to get out of you bed so I can give you clean sheets. He stood up. Thinking was Catherine had said. I do not have a IV anymore so how could it break. Jane thought quickly because the IV was not empty and still hanging here. She said he heard she was lying. Lying does not come easily to you he said. Jane did not respond. Than he heard people coming in the room and talking very softly. I am still here so can somebody please tell me what is going on. A man's voice startled him when he noticed it being very close. Malfoy sit down and Shut up it said. He did not know who this person was but did hear that the man did not like him. Why where these muggles not afraid off him as muggles have to be. He thought as he said down. He heard a woman holding back a scream of pain a man cursing but he could not figure out what was going on. He waited till Jane sat down next to him and talked to him. Do not worry they are gone soon and you will have the room for yourself again. Doctor Alexander will come later on. Again to tell you when the operation will be and what she will do. What is going on and who was bleeding lucius asked holding Jane's arm. Jane looked at the hand holding her. She knew it was frustrated to know something was going on but not being able to see what and not hearing anything. Jane sat down. Doctor Alexander was stabbed today in her arm. They stitched it and said that she needed to rest her arm. Well she did not and the wound broke open again. that was the blood you where feeling. They wanted to take her to the examination room but she did not want to so Richard drugged her and carried her out. She will be very angry later on. Lucius laughed I am very sure she will be. Maybe she will share your room so we have two stubborn patients in one room Jane said with a smile. Lucius smiled if you do that she will be even more angry as she really hates me. She does Jane said but do not ask me why for I do not know. Lucius felled strange knowing Catherine hated him, why did he care so much about a stupid female muggle. He smiled as he explained to himself that it was because she was female and he did not have a female touch in ages. The little voice in his head reminded him that Jane was also female and a witch and that he did not care about her. He pushed it away he needed an answer now.

That evening he heard screaming and shouting in the hallway he could hear Catherine and the man he presumed being that Richard Jane and a other woman an other man as well. Then al of a sudden nothing no sound . He heard a door opening and closing he smelled her perfume. Catherine he said. Yes was the reply he heard she was not doing very well. Come and sit and tell me what is going on. He heard her sit down and taking a deep breath. Take it easy girl lucius said I still need you. Catherine smiled do not worry I am oke although nobody seems to understand that. You are not lucius said. You are having a hard time today not. Yes Catherine said. But we need to talk she said changing the subject. Tomorrow afternoon you will be operated. Your hearing will be restored to the maximum we can reach. I have full confidence that you hearing will be 100 both sides but please keep in mind that the change exist that it will not be. What Lucius said surprised he did not expect this. But she was honest. Guaranties in my work are never given so don't start making a discussion out of it Mr. Malfoy. I was not planning to he said annoyed she toughed he would do that. Although he needed to remind himself that he would have done it. Oke why do we not have the operation earlier he asked. Because there is no room she said. He heard she was not telling the whole truth. And Lucius said. Well because they will not allow me to operate on you if my arm does not meet there expectations. Lucius smilled Jane told me you where stabbed so well make sure you are oke before you start on fixing me. Jane told you what happened Catherine asked. Yes lucius said as I did know it was not the iv I had in as I did not have that in anymore and Jane is a very bad lire, She is Catherine said. Well you get some rest Catherine said I am closer by than you think if you need me she said. He smilled they keep you on the ward don't they. Yes Diana said they want to be sure I survive the day. We talk about that later Lucius said. About what Catherine said. About you being stabbed and all Lucius replied. I do not like it when people try to kill my doctor. Well I am sorry but the wizards are not the guilty part this time. Lucius smiled even easier he said. Catherine was to tired but made a mental note to ask him what he mend by that. Well goodnight she said and walked off. He heard a voice of a man talking to her he knew the voice it was George Weasly. He could not understand what was said but he heard Catherine's voice saying than you. Than it became silent again and he fell asleep.

The next morning he was woken by Jane. Morning she said clearly happy about something. Morning he said time to get a shower and get ready for breakfast. Why are you so happy today Lucius asked. Jane smilled just because I am happy she said and walked of if you need help just shout. Lucius smiled her mood was getting to him. Where are the showers he asked. Just straight ahead from where you are standing now if you walk into a wall just go left or right she said the first door is the shower. He smilled Thanks and walked forwards he felt a room on his left when his arm touched the wall and he soon noticed he was in the shower room he only did not have any towels. Jane he shouted. Yes Jane said. towels. she gave them to him well hurry up she said and he heard she was making his bed. Why hurry he said because you will have some visitors this morning. He turned around only noticing the door closing visitors he wondered. After the shower he felled yet again stronger. Only his hair was not really feeling the way it normally did. He did not have a brush. And could not use a spell. He was thinking about that when the door opened. Hello he said no answer. Hello he said again. I just wondered how you always seem to know it was me Catherine said. But good morning. Lucius smilled you changed your perfume that is mean he said Yes she replied why where you looking so troubled Catherine asked. Because I was figuring out how to get my hair neat he said. He felled her sitting behind him and taking his hair in her hands well I could simply cut it she said. It was he heard her laugh else he would have reacted differently. You can just brush it he said. And surprisingly she did. He wondered what fascinated her with his hair. Do you like my hair he asked wanted to know the answer. Yes Catherine said. But she did not explain further. You like the length or the color lucius asked. Both she said. Lucius smilled. Well sorry but you cannot have it he said Dam she said and I had hoped I could. Well I am sorry to tell you but no breakfast for you as you need to stay sober the rest of the day. That is mean lucius said. I know but it will be better your operation is at 3pm so well that is soon they will collect you at 1.30 and before that you will get a mild sedative to get you al relaxed. And well than we cut your hair and operate. Lucius smilled you can operate by stay away from my hair. Dam Catherine said and walked off he sat there still smiling when the door opened. Hello he said. Dad a voice said. Lucius recognized his sons voice. Draco what are you doing here. Visiting you Draco said. He heard somebody else in the room. Who is more there Draco he asked. Potter Draco said. Lucius smilled. What is there to smile about Draco said. The way you said Potter as if you had a choice. Just be happy you are here Potter you can wait outside. Sorry Sir but I am not allowed to leave you two alone . They will not be Harry Catherine said when she walked in. thanks but Sirius and you wanted to spend some time so just go I will keep an eye on these two dangerous people. Harry turned around and walked of Catherine looked at Draco. So do you want something to drink I am sorry you father can't as he is gone be operated today. With a little bit of luck by the end of the week he is at Malfoy Manson and you do not have to ask Harry to guide you in the muggle world. Lucius looked up Can I go there after my operation. Catherine smilled I heard yesterday from Mr. Weasly that everything seemed to be sorted out and that the Manson was save to keep you in I just need to get some nurses sorted for you as most do not want to go there. Unfortunately Jane will not join us either. Why not she is a full pureblood witch. Yes but a little surprise yesterday end her contract with us the end of this week. Lucius looked at her do not tell me she is happy about leaving me. Catherine smilled she will be going on her honeymoon. Sorry Lucius next woman more luck as I heard you where nice to her. You need to call my dad Mr. Malfoy. Who said you could call him Lucius. I did lucius said. Draco looked stunned Dad she is a muggle. Catherine looked at him. Well believe me as soon as your father is completely healthy I will start calling him Mr. Malfoy again. Lucius smilled. Wondered why that would be. I will be back in a short while she said and walked of . Draco descript her to me Lucius said. What that Muggle woman. Lucius nodded. She has half long light golden blond hair little curly, green eyes, she has a tan but looks pale. She is not really skinny but has the right curves on the right places. at this moment she is wearing jeans and a red t-shirt. Is she beautiful lucius asked Yes but what do you care. I just do not want to scare the hell out of me when she has treated my eyes and I can see again and a woman like Hagrid is standing there. Draco smilled She is word looking at and she is really nice for a muggle he said. Lucius smilled yes. A other woman walked in Mr. Malfoy Jane said. Lucius and Draco both looked at her. Sorry Mr. Malfoy I need to give you a injection. Lucius smilled. Hello Jane that is okee This is my son Draco. Jane smilled I know and you can see that. You have a hansom son Mr. Malfoy. Well I heard from doctor Alexanders she already told you I am leaving. Lucius nodded congratulations are you marrying a wizard or a muggle. A wizard Jane said you met him Richard. Lucius face changed that basted is a wizard. Jane smilled yes and he asked me to marry him but I cannot take care of you anymore he does not like you. Why not Lucius asked. Jealousy Jane said. Why because of my money . Jane smilled NO because of your power. Lucius was surprised she was so honest. You are stronger than him and he thinks that he is the best so he is jalousie .Lucius nodded. Jane smilled that is the reason why he is jealous of Cathy as well. Cathy is better than him so he is jalousie but I love him so I forgive him his mistakes. Lucius laughed well I hope you have a nice life with him and a happy one. Jane smilled it was nice to have met you Mr. Malfoy. It has been nice speaking to you as well. Do you know the new nurse who is gone replace me he asked feeling that he got his injection. Yes but I do not think you will like her that much. She is kind of controlling I am happy to run away. But never forget if something is bothering you tell Catherine she can help. Thanks for the advise. He felt sleepy. Well lets get you into bed young mister Malfoy you can come with me know. They will collect your father in a very short time. Catherine walked in check on lucius vitals. Are you ready Lucius Catherine asked in a very soft tone he smiled at her. Yes darling I am ready he said. She smiled. Than lets go. Two nurses took his bed and she looked at Draco. You can stay here if you wish I will go and take care of your father know. It can take some time but believe me he will come out better. Draco looked at her. Thank you he said. He sat down and looked out he was worried a muggle was treating his father in a muggle hospital with muggle stuff. How he hated muggles. But somehow he believed her and so did his father.

Catherine went into the operating room she smilled at everybody. The person who does not want to do this can leave but else please he is just a patient. A nurse walked of as Catherine suspected the rest stayed and Catherine knew why. They all knew she understood what it mend to be deaf and blind. Understood the way of live is a choice not always made for the correct reasons and chaos was always happing. She smilled and started working. 4 hours later she looked at her work. She smilled the outcome would be later but she was happy with the result as of now. They brought him back to his room and Catherine went for a shower. She looked in her reflection is was not very well and she did not like it but what could you expect nobody knew she did not sleep anymore at home. She worked full days now but the work was going less now she had agreed on staying at the Manson as well. The ministry of magic did not want lucius at home without here what else could she do than agree.

She went to the room and looked at Draco, as far as the operation went I can just tell you it went perfect the result however will take some days as they need to heal. Draco nodded understood what she mend.

Do you want to stay here till he wakes up Catherine asked Draco shook his head no I need to be back but please owl me if there is any news. Catherine smiled I will do so she said. He walked of with Harry Potter who was standing impatient waiting he wanted to be back at Hogwarts early and he just hated Malfoy for taking so long although he understood that he was worried about his father.

Catherine sat by lucius bed. She had given all her other patients to the others already. Looking at his vitals she fell asleep holding his hand.

Lucius woke up feeling somebody holding his hand the smell he remembered and knew it was Catharine. She had small hands very soft. No ring that was a good thing, he just did not hear anything that worried him. Not even a bleep or sound or her breading. He felt bandages and understood why he did not hear anything. But it worried him and scared him as he could now not even rely on his hearing. But he relied on her. she knew what she was doing. Catherine woke up feeling a hand stroking her hair. She took his hand and gave a gentle kiss on it. He smilled I am worried he said but I trust you. Catherine stoke his face softly. she tapped 3 times on his hand. He understood Just 3 more days he would survive.

Three days later lucius felled he could not wait any longer time had gone so slow. He knew it was time she would nearly come. He waited than he felt her hand on his. Than he felt her working on the bandages. She took them off. Nothing he did not hear anything. Than a click and another one he responded on the clicks by looking where the noise came from. Lucius can you here the clicks. Yes Lucius said the voice sounded familiar but he did not place it. Than he understood he could hear clear know and this was the voice from Catherine. I can hear clear left right. Perfect she said. Well the clearness will get even better by time.

Lucius nodded. When can we go home he said her laugh was beautiful . Soon Lucius you can go home. But believe me we have a lot to do.

He smilled Malfoy Manor he mist it.


	4. Answers at Malfoy Manor

It was an other week before Catherine decided that it would be good to travel for Lucius. Lucius has asked her several times when they could go but Catherine somehow was not sure that they could.

That morning she came in with a smile he did not need to ask he knew he simple knew what she was gone tell him. He looked at her and just asked when?

Today Catherine said and she smiled when Lucius eyes had twinkled and he wanted to hug her. She pulled back Don't she said we are not there yet. Lucius who still remembered Jane telling him Cathy did not like him did not push although he wished al his enemies treated him this way when they disliked him. He felled save with her. The new nurse how ever he simple hated and understood again why he hated muggles. She was rude unpleasant and very loud. If she walked in he wished he could simple take his want and kill her. He did not say anything to Catherine as he knew she had a hard time getting nurses for him.

Catherine walked back in his room that afternoon, we need to talk she said. Lucius heard it was a serious thing she wanted to talk about. We are leaving to the wizarding world in two hours. They only allow it when I stay with you so I am sorry the house will smell of me. I have found 6 nurses to take shifts helping you and a student nurse As I did not hear you complain about Magret(the nurse from hell) I asked her to come as well Lucius head went up No he said hoping she would not come. Catherine looked at him. What is wrong? Lucius looked at her. I really want to kill her he said. She is rude she brushes my hair I can do that myself she helps me in the shower I can do that myself and not with that idiot around me. She is rude calls me Lucy boy and helps me eat. Catherine started laughing. Why in gods name didn't you say anything she asked .Lucius got angry don't laugh I hate her, I did not say a thing because I know you have a problem getting nurses for me. Catherine took his hand. Calm down Lucius she said softly and Lucius calmed down softly she put a hand on his face as she sat in front of him on his bed. You do not worry what I can and cannot get. You need to concentrate on getting better. If there is something stopping you from doing what you can you tell me. I can handle it. Do you know that if you told me that she was doing all that I would have made more of an rush to get you back but because all of a sudden you where not able to do things anymore I was worried something turned to the worse. Lucius smiled taking her hand in his and putting a gentle kiss on it. How do I look he asked. Catherine took a breath not really good. Lucius nodded I was afraid of that. Can you help me he asked softly? Catherine smiled. I cannot change everything she said laughing, he knew she was joking. Come out of bed Lucy she said. Do not call me Lucy please he said but still his face had a smile. He stepped out if bed and walked to the chair. If you are home you need to let your being cut a little she said while brushing it. How does it look Lucius asked? You are very proud of your hair Catherine asked him. Yes he said. Well than I think I rather not tell you. Lucius turned around grapping her hand. Worried on his face. Tell me he said well it does not look like it normally does it does not shine and there is no volume anymore. His hand on her wrist started to hurt as he it. She put her other hand on it and Lucius relaxed. Calm down she said. We will fix it you need to look good when the master of Malfoy manor returns home. He smiled If I could see you I would … he stopped. She smiled let go where to he asked well just trust me Catherine said. He walked with her in his mind finishing the sentence. I would kiss you he toughed what made him think that. A muggle never, but she was not just a muggle she did something to him. Sit down she said. He sat down. Than he felt his had in a sink and she wasked his hair. It felled good she brushed it dry and it felled as she knew what she needed to do. Know it looks 10 times better but it still needs a cut. He nodded as soon as I ma home he said.

Well that is in 15 minutes she said walking him back to his room. George she said. Seeing mr Weasly standing in his room everything okee. George Weasly looked at Catherine and Lucius. Yes everything is ready. Can we go. I still need to tell you I do not like the idea of him going home. Catherine fellt his hand getting tense. I know George but believe me It will be the best. Can I leave you two alone for a second so I can handle something. Of cause the rest is not here yet George Weasly said. Catherine looked at Lucius. Are you okee as well she asked. He nodded and she walked off. Lucius How is life treating you?george asked, Lucius smiled very well George as you can see. My hearing has completely be restored and at home we will work on my eyes. Catherine thinks it will be a month still before we can operate as she first needs to do some pre operation stuff. And then I will get a lot of my vision back it will take some time before it is fully restored but I think she will manage. And then I am back to my old self again. George Weasly looked at the man in front of him he had changed he could see, but still he stood as a proud man. I do not know if you would like the dementors give you a kiss as you like it then that you can see it. Lucius face hardened. I will give you what you need he said and walked to the chair at least where it normally stood it was gone. Damm where is my chair Lucius said. I am sorry I took it George sad. Than somebody else walked in Dumbledore said hello and looked at the two. How are you Lucius he asked. Lucius turned perfect Albus just simple perfect. The sarcasme was clear. I am happy to hear that Albus Dombledore said. Well where is miss Alexanders so we can go. Hello Professor Dumbledore I am here. Just needed to talk to a nurse as she will not join my team .Lucius smiled thanks he said. No problem Lucius let's get you settle home know first than hard work will begin Catherine answerd .Albus eyes twinkelt when he looked how Catherine took Lucius by the arm. He liked it that they where getting along.

They aperated just before the manson wait george said we need to clear it first so You can get in and out Catherine george said but that Lucius can't. Catherine nodded walked in and then out of something she did not feel. Than Lucius walked in but when he tried to walk back he walked into something. It hold george said. So just a few peole are allowed in You the nurses and some of the ministry are allowed to walk in and out. Lucius is allowed in but not out. For the rest nobody. Catherine looked at George I hope you did not forget to get his son intrance as well. George looked at her well he is not allowed. Catherine looked at George. Well than you know what you need to change . Come on Lucius lets get you inside. Albus smilled. I told you Lucius would not say anything. Just do it George or else our little doctor will be very upset with you. Lucius does not deserve this treatment George Weasly sad hard. He saw Catherine her shoulders traighning and Lucius walked up a little straighter as well. He was afraid George Weasly was in for a conversation with Catherine and she would not be very nice.

Catherine walked with Lucius he was still smiling but even she knew it was a façade he would not be able to keep up for very long anymore. So Lucius where is your bedroom she said. Lucius looked at her I never thought you would ask that he said smiling. Up the stairs right and than the door in front of you. Together they walked. Stairs he thought standing for them. Catherine looked at him. How often did you walk these stairs . Miljoen times he said well than you know how you need to walk them. you will remember. They started to get upstairs and Lucius did not take one misstep. See Catherine said when they where upstairs no problem. Although going down is more often the problem. But than again you cannot fall up you always fall down and are then still at the place you want to be .Lucius smiled I am so happy there is someone with humor here. She opend the door of the bedroom he heard her keeping her breath although she did not say anything. He smiled can I go to bed for a few hours I am tired he said. Well can you find it yourself Catherine asked and let go of him. He concentrated he imagend the room in front of him and walked to his bed. He smilled he I did not bumb into something. No you did he heard her said close by. Well into bed with you. Pyama's are on your right.I never sleep in pyama's when I am home he said laughing. Well if you want you do not need to do that then but be aware if we loose nurses I need to get margret again. His smile faded. Brrr her name alone brings terror in my hearth. Well than do not behave as a 17 year old . or do I need to help you change. No Lucius said I can do it myself. Catherine walked away and he went to bed. He was thinking about her she did not fear him not even in his own house. She let him do thinks, not like others who did everything for him. She laughed with him but said things he could not ignore. Her touché made him relax, her voice reassured him. Her smell made him want her.. where did that thought come from. His skin went cold al of a sudden. He felled so alone so depressed so unloved. Than he heard her voice she was screaming than everything went black.

He woke up hearing her scream. He is my patient and if you wish him to stay here than take care of that these thinks do not do it again or I will take him to my place. And than believe me you will be sorry. What in godsname was that. A demontor he heard Dumbledore said. They are not allowed in but they are hard to controle. Catherine looked at the monitors His heardbeat was normal again as his color was .

Mr Weasly she went ,on anger in her voice and a lot of worrie ,I will take it you will now take care of this because I really mean it when I say that I can be a very nasty person. I see that yes a angry voice of mister Weasly said. Lucius and I have a long way to go before he recovers full. This like this will take care that it will take longer. I do not know what you want from him and I really do not care to know. But if you need info fast wait if you need it direct wait and if you want me to hurry up I will go slower and know I would prefer you to tell me how to send a owl from here to young master Malfoy to tell him his father is at Malfoy manor

. he heard Dumbledore voice soft. Talk to Catherine. Take it easy miss Alexander. Mr Weasly will do what he can. I will go to Hogwarts and tell Draco myself that his father is home and that he can visit him in the weekend. Okee Catherine said and walked toward the bed.

He heard somebody walking out of the room in anger. He will be okee Dumbledore said, he is strong. Catherine looked at Dumbledore. She just smilled. Than took her attention back to Lucius. He took his wrist he noticed she was shaking. Are you okee he asked. Catharine smilled pleased to hear his voice. Ofcause she said. It is not me I am worried about she said. But he heard in her voice she was not fine at al.he took her hand what happened he asked. Catherine took a deep breath. Some kind of demento thing came in the room and well he was doing something. Professor Dumbledore took care if it but your heartbeat was very slow and your breathing bad. Your color turn white like snow and there was almost no response in your eyes. But I see that everything is staible know so do not worry. I gave you some flued by IV again Suger most of it and indorfine so your body is getting stronger. Lucius heard her speak softly and he loved the way she just said everything no beating around the known bushes she just told him the truth. His hand went to her face. Cathy why are you so hard fighting for me, he asked. Because you are a patient of mine and I will not have somebody doing harm to my patients. Lucius smiled am I just a patient for you.his hand stroke her face. She did not answer he smiled.suddenly she stood up Yes you are JUST a patient , get some sleep now she said. He heard in her voice that she was lying. he heard she was trying to controle herself. Okee he said closed his eyes. He heard her breath out.

He fell asleep only waking up when he felled her hand on his face. He suddenly felled her lips on his.his hand took her head and he kissed her back. The kiss grew intense and he rolled her onto the bed. Touching her body her skin felled like satin. Her hands on his body got his skin on fire. He rolled on top of her. Feeling a sudden pain.he wanted to ignore it but something hold him back. He felled something cold on his head. He sat up. Noticing he had been dreaming. Her soft voice did not do good for his control he was desperately trying to get back. Did you have a nightmare she asked. No he said. But I rather would have had he thought. His hand hurted. You where turning and turning like somebody did something to you. Than you al of a sudden turned further and the IV. Got out. What where you dreaming about. She said with a worrie in her voice. Just about something from Azkaban Lucius said. This was the first time he was really lying to her. She noticed he could feel it. Catherine stood up from the bed . walked out came in a minute later. And took his hand she did not say anything when she put a bandate on his hand. Sorry Lucius said wondering why he cared so much about her. Why did you lie she asked. Because I cannot tell you the truth he said. I am afraid you will leave. Catherine fisnished his hand. I will never leave you she said. He wished she stopped there. Till you are well again.she finished. Now tell me what where you dreaming about. Lucius did not know what to do.he knew she would not buy it that he had fallen asleep. I dreamed you kissed me he said. He heard her gasp. I kissed you back he went on. And we touched each other. You made me feel so hot. Than that stupid than stopped me just before I wanted to get on top of you. I cannot help it. I really do not want you he said. Not sure off it. Catherine stroke a hair out of his face. Don't be so scared I will leave when you dream in that way about me. Her voice was normal again. I will explain you. The indorfine I gave you together with the sugar and that I help you made you have the dream. Indorfine is a thing that is in cholade as well It give you the same feeling as if you are in love. As you saw me just before you fell asleep you dreamed about me. I happends more she added. Lucius did not know what to say he knew it was not the case . maybe it had inforced the dream but he defently felled something for her. Can I kiss you now just to be sure he asked. No you still have indorfine in you body. Maybe tomorrow she said. Lucius nodded. I will get back to sleep. DO that Catherine said. I left the IV out but behave yourself in your dreams if I am there as well she said laughing. I cannot promise anything he joked back. She stook up walked and walked away/ leaving Lucius thinking about what he was feeling. He felled something for a muggle something before his accident would be nearly impossible exept for feeling hate for them. know he felled himself falling in love with one. No he was already on love with her. He needed to be honest with himself. She however did not feel the same although he knew she was attracted to him. He understand why as he always had some attraction to women. Sometimes good ,sometimes bad. But there was always something. He fell asleep not knowing she was still in the room. She never left athough she had made it seem that way. Seeing him thinking smilling thoughing his lips she knew he was thinking about the dream. She could never let her guard down, She could not fall in love with a Malfoy doing that was running to a broken heart. She pushed the little voice away how saidyou are already in love with him she watched him sleep till she was sure he did not have a fallback because of the demontors she told herself.

That morning he woke up with a voice in the room he knew Jane he said suprissed. Hello darling she said being happy how are you what a beuatifull house you have. Well two nurses dediced not to go here after the demontor was here so well Richard is here as well with Catherine talking so I thought lets help Mr Malfoy to a bright and late morning. Do you know what time it is. Lucius smiled when will you start calling me Lucius he asked. When you and Catherine are married she said and because you hate muggles and Catherine dislikes you I think the answer will be around never. Sorry just joking No business rules never call the patient by his or her first name.. Lucius smilled. Well I am not really a patient am I he said . but iof you wish to call me Mr Malfoy I need to call you by your surename as well so what is that. Jane smilled see you have a problem there and I don't well You do not know my surname and I will not tell you so just call me Jane. Well out of bed now. Here mood rubt of on him and he stood up. He heard somebody coming in Jane Can I help here a young voice said. Jane smilled This is mr Malfoy Sara jane said. Hello Mr Malfoy I am Sara I am helping the nurses at this moment with jobs they do not have the time for.I still study but I will be a great nurse just like Catherine ehhh Doctor Alexander is, Lucius smiled. Nice meeting you how old are you. 16 Sara said. Are you a witch or a muggle.. Sara did not answer he felled she wanted to say something than she walked off almost running. Lucius heard Jane are you still here. Yes Darling she said. Forgive Sara We had hoped she would be able to tell you. Lucius wonderd what is wrong. Jane put a hand on his arm Sit down I will explain. Sara is a witch pureblood before you wonder but the problem is she was brought up by muggles who knew she was a witch and she was told everyday again that she was evil she was a witch and that was bad. She does not deserve to live as she is a freak. She thinks that muggles are good witches and wizards bad. She was beaten up when Catherine found her. She nursed her to health found a nice family where Sara could get stronger she still hates being a witch as she cannot believe being one is not bad. She was exepted at Hogwarts but did not dare to go there. You know there are wizard and witches there jane said. Lucius smilled. Catherine hoped being around a wizard as strong as you would help her. She knew you would ask her if she was a witch or a muggle. Catherine hoped she would answer you. Sara just froze at the question does she have any magical skills. Yes Jane answerd she is very gifted. She can also play quidicts Catherine thinks if she was not so afraid being around other wizards and witches. Well why does she not let sara here over the weekend maybe my son can talk to her he is 16 as well. Jane smiled I have a idea Catherine already figured that out. Talking about Catherine You really love her don't you? WHAT? Lucius asked surprise on his face. Jane smiled It shows although I never though you would but now I know for sure. I did not say I did he went on undressing himself. I know but your face said enough I am a witch you know. So what has one thing to do with the order he said. Well for one you are undressing yourself with me in the room, so distracted are you at my question. He stopped and got into bed. For two your face lights up like candle when you hear her name. and you dream about her. Lucius became angry Did Catherine say that. NO Jane said but when you got out of bed I could see. Maybe I was thinking about you. Me being a wizard you being a beautifill witch. Jane started laughing.One you do not know if I am beautifull and you asked Draco if Catherine was. Two you do not glow when I am here. Catherine says it is the indorfine.Lucius went with a lame excuus. Jane started laughing. Don't laugh I am not saying something funny this is serious jane walked to him I know darling I know. I just did not know you could come up with such a lame excuus. I would have imangen you coming up with 20 others who stick more. Lucius smilled a little. If you dare to tell her I hex you in 20 diffent ways. Jane smiled darling I will never do. That simple does not make it easier in you two. So MALFOY hitting on my fiancée know a voice suddenly apeard. Lucius straight away stood up letting go of janes hand. Well if you cannot satisfy her I need to he responded. Richard looked at him the great Malfoy blind as a bat.He laughed. Jane Catherine asked for you. Jane nodded but did not want to walk of till she saw Sara. She walked of help mr Malfoy if he cannot do it himself jane said to sara when she walked of. Sara nodded but state where she was.

Lucius smilled So Richard how are you doing. Great I am getting married to Jane, and have Catherine on the side. If she doesn't get herself killed by that Jalouse ex of hers. Can you imagen she ditched a rich guy just because he did not care a child died. Damm it was a death eater who killed the kid. Maybe even you. Lucius looked at how strange it felled that something like that happened and he did not approve. So you like my wife to be Riochard said..Lucius smiled she is very nice. He felled the blow to his head he could not duck and he fell back against the bed. Just stay of you you filty death eater. They should have given you to those dementors. You are a disgrace to al wizards. Lucius smilled you would not have done that when I had my eye side he said. Feeling the young girl by his side al of a sudden. No I would never have, than I would just do what I normally did. He smilled why do you think the rates at your house where so often. Lucius became angry You told them he asked. Yes he said. And believe me some stuff that have been taken from your house is know located in mine. Free of charge of cause. He heard sara say Duck and ducked. Feeling a blow get over his head. Damm Girl he heard. I will get you Malfoy he said and walked off.Lucius did not know what just happened sara he said. Yes sir she said, he could hear a little bit of fear but also some pride. What did you just do sara he asked. Don't know she said. But his hands turned into jelly. Lucius smilled good job he said. You are a very good witch I am happy to know you. Sara looked stunned are you she said. But you are a wizard she said. Yes Lucius said hearing her disbelieve. SO we are good people aren't we. See you have good and bad people everywhere in the wizzarding world as in the muggle world and sometimes people cannot see that both world are good to excist. Sara was suprised to hear this even as George Weasly who was just coming to tell Lucius his son would be allowed to visit him. George turned around and walked off he needed to tell Dumbledore this. Maybe that muggle doctor was not bad at all.

Catherine came later to see sara and Lucius talking on the bed, she smiled this turned out very good. Sara Lucius she said walking in Nice to see you two sitting and talking but it is time for some worl. Sara can you help jenny down stairs. Sara smilled and walked of. Lucius its not jus fun and games being home. Lucius smiles why not, Catherine saw the bruise on hisface , had a talk with Richard she said.He nodded yes, strangly enough he was right. I was a idiot. Catherine looked at him. I know, she said. But you aren't momentarily so I cannot judge it. I just mett you after the idiot was gone well almost. Lucius smilled , can I kiss you he asked all of a sudden. Why do you want to do that she asked. Well you remember what happened yesterday. She smilled yes. Well I want to know if it was the medication or not. I really do not think we can do that she said. Why are you scared you may not wish me to stop he asked. Well that will not be the problem she said. It is more that I … she stopped. Well because I am your doctor. Lucius smiled and than Jane says I have lame excused he said laughing. Catherine come on just one tiny kiss to help me out of the dream.What dream Catherine said. Lucius smiled should he. He just did not think anymore The dream that I am falling in love with you. Please help me proof it was just the indorphine that made the dream happen. He knew she was thinking she did not want to get in the way of her profession but she could not have a patient think they where in love with her if it was the medication. He knew he played it well. Okee she said but not now. We first need to start with your eyes Tonight when the most nurses are home. Lucius smilled okee with me. Well are you ready to go downstairs already. He smilled yes. Than lets go.Catherine looked how sure he was in his own house he walked without somebody guiding him. Than the stairs came. Okee one thing of advise she said. Take care your foot is at the back of the step you want to take. Lucius smilled I know how to walk a stair down. I just give advise she said Lucius started walking Catherine saw it coming but did not say a thing. The first three steps where going good ,then he felled sure and walked faster. He mist the last 3 and tumbled down. You okee Lucius Catherine asked. What a luck you where not going up. Well get up and let's go. Lucius stood up and walked on. You knew he said. Yes Catherine said.And believe me Till your vison is better you will hit the floor more often if you do not take advise.

Lucius put a arm around catherines waist well if my vision clears I will be able to see you. Catherine smilled you will be able to see your son before you see me. Why he asked walking into a room he did not know. We set up a treatment room here Catherine explained him. And because well Your son has the same hair colour than you so you will be easier to see him. As black and white will be coming easier to see. So if you look in the mirror and see a blond guy it is you if you do not look in a mirror it is your son. If you just see a figure it is one of us. Nice he said and sat down on a chair .

Two hours later he was really tired after checking his hearing they started treatment on his eyes. It burned but he did not complain. Catherine walked back with him.I know these test are not really a lot of fun and the treatment itself is not funny at all but it will help believe me..Lucius just laid down his eyes closed by them self and he fell a sleep. Again the dream he did not want but he liked. Catherine kissing him his hands on his body heating it up like a candle. He dreamed body on top of hers than a scream her hand had though the dark lords mark. He could feel she was disgusted.She called him a monster. He shouted not to go let him explain. He cursed when he woke up just to feel a soft hand on his wrist. He could smell her but or the first time he was afraid she would leave when she knew he was a death eater. Get away from me he said I can handle it myself. Catherine smiled well you asked me to stay in your dream you wanted to explain. That was just a dream he said. Tell me about it she said. NO he screamed. Why not she asked. BECAUSE I DO NOT WANT TO he shouted at her. His heart beated like crazy. His mind riped apart for he wanted her to be close wanted her to go away. Catherine stood up and walked away just like she did the night before. Cathy he said softly she did not respond. I love you he said. Still she did not respond. He laid down and closed his eyes he heard her suddenly he knew she was still there. You promised me a kiss he said. She did not respond. I know you are still there I can hear you, I can smell you. He wasn't sure when she did not responded. The only thing he heard whas that damm monitor now. Bleeping away. Yes I am still here she said as I was yesterday. I though you left. I know Catherine said but I already told you I never will until you are healthy again.please come and sit on the bed again Lucius asked. He did not hear her walk just just felled her sitting on the bed. How can it be that I do not hear you walk he asked. Catherine smilled because I am used to walk into patient who are lightly sleeping so I made it a happened of not being heard. Know tell me what you dreamed about, why where you so sceared I would leave you. Lucius face was worried when he started to talk. It was the same dream again but now I went on then… he stopped.. He felled my body my arm and than my mark he said. Showing his mark to her. He expected her to gasp starting to yell but nothing happened like that something did not expect happened. She gave a kiss on the mark. You did not do that in my dream ,.he said. You where disgusted you called me a monster which you are right I was but out if your mouth it hurted so much. Catherine touched his face. I know that you are a death eater, I know you are one of Voldemorts closest people. I know that you have killed muggles just for fun. And I know that at this moment you wished you never had joint him.. How do you know all that Lucius asked. Because Mr Weasly told me and Dumbledore explained. That you wish at this moment you hadn't I know because else you would not have minded me calling you a monster in your dream. What I do wonder is why who said something that sticked in your head. Lucius smilled Richard did I think he said that you broke up with your ex because he said it was not bad that a death eater killed a muggle child. Catherine hand went cold he took it tell me he said. Richard is wright telling you I broke up with my ex because he wanted to kill the child. You dated a death eater he asked surprised. She smiled I don't take is as a insult but I am pretty you know. No a muggle with a death eater is not seen normally. Well believe me as I say I did not know. I than was not really into the wizarding world yes I knew that wizard excist I cured enough wizards and witches. But what did I know about you being in a war. Than a guy send me flowers being happy I saved him. He was not that bad looking and well he knew how to flirt. So on we went on a date and he sticked. The only thing I noticed that there where a lot more people asking for me to be helped. I did not think about it till a man walked in with a child I think the child was 6 years. A mudblood or something my than boyfriend called it. He was wearing a large coat and in his hand a mask. Let it die else I need to do it again. I lifted the child up and walked into the hospital I saw an other death eater standing there I never saw his face but I saw his back and his hair. Yours.

Lucius let go of her hand. She took it again. I save the child. My ex made a little mistake and almost killed a pureblood Harry was not a Mudblood but a pureblood. He looked at her Harry Potter. No Catherine said. Although it did not know his story then this harry I saved is a pureblood wizard his mother just died and his father married a muggle again.after that I broke the relationship. But talked to one of my friends a wizard about the wizarding world. He wonderd if I wanted to there but I said no. My live was busy enough. Well a death eater or a wizard does not take it light when a muggle breaks the relationship and well I still have problems with him although a lot of people think he is not a wizard and except for Dirk the once who do know that he is a wizard nobody knows he is a death eater. Dirk was the first wizard I saved, when wizard doctors gave up on him. He lied to me about knowing a lot more wizards but I have forgiving him for that. He was the one who asked Dumbledore to asked the minestary permission to see me for you. Lucius looked at her. Why did he do that, Because you said that you will not say a word unless you are health and well everybody in the wizarding world gave up..Mr Weasly owled me and well the rest you know. Although I asked them one thing I do not want to know what they want to know from you. That has nothing to do with me. Lucius smilled. They… But Catherine stoped him. I do not want to know. If you want to tell them it is up to you. If you don't you don't but leave me out of it. Lucius nodded. You could have said no he said why didn't you simple declined the offer. Catherine smilled I could never decline a offer like that See Dirk knows how to get me do something. He first tells me al about it makes me intressted in the case than let's somebody else offer me to help somebody. I know understand why he told me so much about you. He figures out that the blond silver headed guy needed to be you. So his mind started to think and well the owl was just the last thing. I never had an owl before. Well Dirk took care I never was potiont and he took care of my arm so I could operate you. He also takes care of Harry know. He knows I miss the little boy. Lucius heard the sadness in her voice well let him come over for the weekend. He is not allowed. The ministry does not allow anybody to come over except for Draco. And why don't you go to him he asked. I am not allowed to leave the grounds. She said. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. Well than they made a prisoner out of you as well he said softly. He shook her head I have a choice I can leave but they will send you to Azkaban when I do. And I do not wish to go there every time. Why do you secrevise so much for me he asked. She just shook her head. I do not know something just makes me want to help you. He could not resist kissing her. His lips where met halfway, the elelctrishety was almost visible Catherine let herself go in his arms. She touched his body. Lucius felled his body trembling under he touch.her hand touching him his hands her. Afraid that again it was a dream he did not want to break the connection of the kiss.catherine broke the kiss. But did not turn out of his arms. Lucius looked at her If you told me last year I would kiss a muggle without a hidden agenda I would have hexed the person 20 times. Now I just understand what wizard see in muggles. As you have a magic of your own. She did not respond and Lucius was afraid she felled like she made a mistake.cathy he asked. Yes she said he heard know the exitment in her voice she was desperately trying to get under controle. He stroke her arm, her back. Lucius don't please, I cannot promise you that you will be able to get out of bed tomorrow if you go on. He kissed her neck, so I will asked my doctor for something. Suddenly she sat up.Lucius waited suddenly he felled her hands on his body kissing it stroking it she did not let him touch her she just exite him gave him something he never experiant. And she overpowerd him. The night had a lot of suprisses for him but the morning had one more.

When he woke up she was gone. Only his body felled like broken. A good broken. He did not want to get out of bed, not because he could not he just did not want to leave the smell the scent the exitment he never though he would feel something like that.

Catherine was gone and he felled empty, he also made a dissision he never thought he would make.

But first he wanted to have his sight back, he know was determite more than ever before. Know he had something to live for.


End file.
